100 Dreams Delivered
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: DreamSeerXIII's 100 Theme Challenge. All good things come to an end, but fortunately for them, they found a loophole... Or was that loophole hidden for a good reason? People say that Aqua has all the sense, Ventus has half the sense, Terra has none. But what about the other KH characters? One has to wonder how long it will take before things will escalate... -Multiple pairings.
1. Beginning

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's me again, giving one more 100 Theme Challenge a try. This will be my last story. Once this is finished, I will leave this site and start focussing on publishing original work. I hope you like! :)**

* * *

 **1\. Beginning**

"And that's how the Land of Departure came to be," Master Eraqus concluded, as he closed the book.

"Meh, what a boring story!" Little Terra said with a scowl.

By the looks of it, he was still angry that the Master had told him to be quiet while he read them a story.

Little Aqua's eyes widened in horror. "Terra! That's a mean thing to say! You meanie!"

Master Eraqus let out a long-suffered sigh. Oh brother. How in the worlds was he going to survive living with these two?

Something told him that this was just the beginning too…

* * *

 **A/N: If you have any requests for a pairing or friendship, please feel free to send me a PM (so it's a surprise for the others as well). I might not be able to update this every day, but I'll try to update at least once a week. Let me know what you think of it so far. ;)**


	2. Morning

**A/N: This one's for SJprurry, who requested a young Xehanort/Aqua. Hope you like! :D  
**

 **Thank you: jrbs1965, and Rex the wolf, for favoriting and/or following this collection. :)**

* * *

 **2\. Morning**

The fact that the birds had stopped chirping was the first warning, indicating that _he_ was here. Terra's creepy doppleganger.

Some timing to interrupt her peaceful morning...

The second warning came faster than she would have liked; his Keyblade had materialized out of thin air, nearly slicing her head off.

"Show yourself!"

"Didn't think you'd miss me that badly, Aqua…"

She could practically _hear_ him smirk.

"Shut up!"

Smoldering amber-colored eyes met cerulean ones and the bluenette knew that the fight had begun…

"My my. Quite the feisty one, hmm? Just how I like them."

Without warning, he attacked her.


	3. Thinking Of

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this earlier!**

 **Thanks: SJprurry, miano53, Akaimina, and Wind the Hedgehog 11.  
**

* * *

 **3\. Thinking of...  
**

How that maniac had managed to steal her Wayfinder without her noticing anything, was beyond Aqua. She could practically _feel_ him smirking behind that mask of his…

"Give it back," she repeated, hoping fervently that he hadn't heard that slight quaver in her voice.

"Only for a kiss," he taunted.

Aqua was't quick enough to hide her unease (and, let's face it, her surprise). She'd never thought that Vanitas of all people would be thinking of… _that_.

He let out the kind of laugh that made her stomach churn.

"Have it your way then. Catch me if you can. Or else…"


	4. Gift

**A/N: I have an announcement to make: After spending time on this site for more than 8 years, I'm (finally) going to stop writing fanfiction. I will of course do my best to finish Amnesia Completa, my longest Terqua fanfic so far, and _Wishing Radiance, Dreaming Hollow_ (a drabble collection that is focused on Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion and everyone who's ever been there), but unless I feel a sudden urge to post a one-shot (and let's face it, that happens at least twice a year), I will not focus on anything else but my original work. I will still lurk and reply to messages and such, but I won't finish any of my other ongoing stories (never say never, though). As for this challenge, I may never update it again, or the next update might be there tomorrow. Only time will tell. :P  
**

 **That being said, I'd like to take this moment to thank each and every one of you who ever read my stories, and/or reviewed, favorited and followed my work. You have helped me grow more than you can imagine. After this, I feel confident enough to finally finish my book and look for a way to get it published. If you'd like, I will keep you guys updated through my page on here. :)**

* * *

 **4\. Gift  
**

Yuffie had taken it upon herself to inform the whole town that today was Cloud Strife's birthday. When Leon told her that he didn't care, she had thrown quite a tantrum, yelling how wrong it was of him to not buy his best friend a birthday gift, let alone to remember the day.

But when Cloud appeared, Leon walked over to the mini fridge. He took two cold beers out of it and casually threw one at Cloud's direction, who caught it in mid-air with one hand.

"Happy birthday, Strife. Here's your present."

Cloud rolled his electric-blue eyes at that.


	5. Rain

**A/N: Xion/Vanitas, a requested by SJprurry. Although it came out a bit more one-sided than I thought.  
**

* * *

 **5\. Rain  
**

It was a good thing it rained; that would hide the tears on Xion's face. Of course, she should have seen it coming.

This morning, she had texted her boyfriend, Vanitas, if he could hang out with her today.

He had replied that he had a headache and that he didn't want to make her ill as well. Since when were headaches contagious?

So the raven-haired girl had decided to spend the day downtown. That was where she had spotted Vanitas, entering some random apartment. She had followed him inside... Bad idea.

How could he cheat on her like that?


	6. Horror

**A/N: Thanks: miano53. :)  
**

* * *

 **6\. Horror  
**

" _Seriously_ , Ven?!"

The look of horror he received said enough.

"Please, this is an emergency! Friends can borrow each other anything they own within a 12 hour notice, excluding women or anything considered 'lucky'."

Terra sighed before relenting. "…Fine. Wait here."

The dark-haired man came back to the front door after a few seconds. As he handed Ventus his four-months old daughter, he added, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Thanks! For letting me borrow your firstborn child I mean."

Terra rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to lie to a woman about having a child to impress her…"


	7. Seriously

**A/N: I am Olette right now. I hate surprise deadlines. T^T  
**

 **Thanks: miano53. :)  
**

* * *

 **7\. Seriously  
**

"Ugh seriously?!" Olette groaned.

Did the professors actually _want_ her to feel miserable all year? As if it wasn't bad already that she had a thesis deadline by tomorrow, there was also another paper deadline by Wednesday, for the class that she had planned on skipping tomorrow so that she could focus on her thesis.

Guess that was not going to happen then.

This whole 'skipping uni to catch up on uni because she missed too much of uni' system would no longer do the trick.

"This year is going to be my death…and I'm actually looking forward to it."


	8. Drunk

**A/N: Not my best work, but I hope you like it anyway. :)  
**

* * *

 **8\. Drunk  
**

"You actually took his offer? Are you for real?" Yuffie said incredulously, with her hands on her hips.

With a loud sigh, Cid put down the bottle and stated, "Newsflash: you don't have to like someone to drink their beer, 'cause beer is beer."

Okay. This was the last time she would go on a mission with Cid. Even Cloud was better company and everyone knew that Cloud could be quite an ass sometimes. Well…almost all the time. But that was beside the point.

"Still there? Want me to buy you a lemonade?" the man taunted.

"Go home, you're drunk."


	9. Memory Loss

**9\. Memory Loss  
**

When the guy they walked past greeted Leon and Cloud, both nodded their head at him simultaneously.

"I've noticed you and Cloud always use the head nod to greet people instead of using words. Are there certain rules attached to it? Like, is the upward nod just for friends, and a downward nod for the rest?" Yuffie asked curiously.

Leon and Cloud exchanged glances. Then the former replied, "No… I just can't remember having met that guy before."

"Aren't you a bit too young to have memory loss already?"

"That's hilarious, Strife," Leon replied with a roll of his eyes.


	10. Swear

**A/N: I keep writing about the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. XD I'll try to variate from now on.  
**

 **Thanks: miano53. :)  
**

* * *

 **10\. Swear  
**

"Give it back," Leon said calmly, but judging by that vein on his temple he was going to lose his patience soon.

Perfect.

"It's not yours anymore. It's mine now," Yuffie said, shaking her head.

"Very funny. Look, I'm not going to ask this again."

"I wasn't kidding. You poke it, you own it," Yuffie replied, in a matter-of-factly way.

Leon glared. "I swear, if you don't tell me where you hid it _right this instance_ , I'm going to-"

"You're gonna what, exactly? Brood me to death? Let's face it, you can't kill me, 'cuz then Aerith will get furious."


	11. Crossover

**A/N:** **I have an idea:**

 **REVIEW4REVIEW**

 **Since I'm leaving this site, I'd really appreciate it if you could read one of my stories (it could even be this one) and comment on what you thought about it, and mention one point I could improve on. In return, I'll review one of your stories like that too. The more you review, the more I'll review back.  
**

 **Anyway, this chapter has to be a crossover with another fandom. I chose the sitcom Friends, because it's my favorite show in the world. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **11\. Crossover  
**

"How _you_ doin'?" the man said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Aqua blushed furiously, not used to this much attention.

"Uhm, I'm lost. Where exactly…am I?"

"Not at Comic Con, that's for sure," the other man quiped.

Aqua gave him a quizzical look. "Comic…con?"

"Oh don't mind him. He's grumpy because his name's Chandler. I'm Joey. What can I do for ya?"

"I'm looking for a friend. Tall, dark-brown hair, athletic build. Have you seen him?" the bluenette asked.

"No, but I can be you tall brown-haired athletic friend, if you'd like."

Aqua sighed. This guy was really weird.


	12. Respectful

**A/N:** **I really missed writing short drabbles like these. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **12\. Respectful  
**

Vanitas was a weirdo, Xion mused.

He was cold, arrogant and mean to others, but he always stayed calm and respectful towards her. It didn't make sense; what kind of badboy behavior was this?

"Xion. You're staring," Vanitas noted with a smirk.

Xion blinked. "Oh… Sorry."

"Daydreaming about me, huh?" he asked teasingly, making her blush.

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

That didn't come out half as sarcastic as she'd wanted to, but what did she expect, when one look in those smoldering amber eyes made her weak to the knees?

"Uhm… Vanitas? You're staring."

"I'm daydreaming," he explained with a wink.


	13. Fans

**A/N: This chapter is the beginning of a series of connected 100-word drabbles** **. Enjoy! :)**

 **Thanks: Shiranai Atsune.**

* * *

 **13\. Fans  
**

Today was one of those rare rainy days. Since that meant that Xehanort and Eraqus couldn't go outside, they had to find a way to entertain themselves inside. By now, they had gotten bored of yelling at fans to see how it distorted their voices.

Thankfully, the castle proved to be big enough fort hem to go on one more 'adventure' together, just like the good old times. They hadn't done that for quite some time now (mostly because the last time they had tried anything, there had been an indoor flood thanks to them, much to Master Lumina's dismay).

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued...**

 **Master Lumina is an OC of mine. In my headcanon, she's the master that trained Eraqus and Xehanort to become masters themselves.  
**


	14. Amazing!

**A/N: This chapter is a continuation of the previous one** **. I actually started writing this piece two years ago, but never got the chance to upload it. So enjoy! :)**

 **Thank you: miano53.**

* * *

 **14\. Amazing!  
**

"You know, there might be a good reason as to why the Master told dus not to go to the third floor," Eraqus kindly suggested. "Even if she never elaborated on it."

His friend suppressed the urge to roll his amber-colored eyes at that. "Then don't come with me. You can cover me in case Master Lumina shows up."

With that, Xehanort opened the first door to his left, and disappeared.

Ugh, this was just amazing! Except that it wasnt; now Xehanort was probably thinking that he was some scaredy cat, or a 'chicken wuss,' as he'd prefer to say...

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued...**


	15. Heavy

**A/N: This chapter is a continuation of the previous one** **. I actually started writing this piece two years ago, but never got the chance to upload it. So enjoy! :)**

 **Thank you: miano53.**

* * *

 **15\. Heavy  
**

Eraqus waited for a couple seconds, before deciding that covering for his friend was rather pointless, since Master Lumina wouldn't be back until evening anyway. With that in mind, he opened the same, rather heavy door Xehanort had gone through…

Except that the other pupil was nowhere in sight.

 _Hmm…_ The dark-haired teen frowned, perplexed.

This was definitely weird; he had been guarding that heavy door with his life. There was no way that Xehanort could have left that room. There was only one way out.

The room itself seemed ordinary, with all the old furniture stored up in there.

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued...**


	16. Music

**A/N: This chapter is a continuation of the previous one** **. :)**

* * *

 **16\. Music  
**

A thin layer of dust covered everything, from the old wooden tables stacked in the far corner of the room, to the cracked mirrors and paintings. When was the last time anyone had been in this room?

Eraqus' gaze now travelled to the floor, where he saw that his friend's footprint led to one of the old paintings on the wall. Upon closer inspection, the painting turned out to be a mirror…probaby from a rich person judging by its baroque style. There was a Latin phrase on the top but Eraqus wasn't sure what exactly it meant. Something with music…?

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued...**


	17. Weird

**A/N: This chapter is a continuation of the previous one** **. Yes, I'm on a roll today. :)**

* * *

 **17\. Weird  
**

Eraqus couldn't decipher the Latin text on the mysterious mirror; Xehanort had always been the bigger nerd (the kind of nerd who read the dictionary in his free time).

Eraqus noticed that the mirror's surface was pretty much the only thing not covered in dust. How weird though…

He wanted to brush with his fingertips over the surface, but to his shock, his hand went straight through it!

With a startled yelp, he quickly retracted his hand. "Whoa… What is this thing?" he muttered, his voice a mixure of awe and pure panic.

He decided to give it another go…

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued...**


	18. Date

**A/N: This chapter is a continuation of the previous one** **. :)**

* * *

 **18\. Date  
**

Before Eraqus could brace himself, something on the other side of the mirror grabbed onto his hand and pulled him through the mirror. Eraqus closed his eyes and started screaming, but a hand covered his mouth.

"Could you be any louder?" Xehanort hissed.

Surprised, Eraqus opened his eyes. "Well exuse you. It's not like I fall through a magical mirror-portal thingy every day." He looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

They seemed to have landed in the same room, except for the fact that there was a box of Scrabble on one of the tables.

Did they travel to…another date?

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued...**


	19. Crossover II

**A/N: The title says it already, it's a crossover.** **Shiranai Atsune requested to see** **Queen Minnie going on an adventure with Daisy and Max Goof. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

 **19\. Crossover II  
**

How was Queen Minnie supposed to look at Goofy now? She had promised him to keep his son safe from danger. Instead, the Queen was doing quite the opposite by going on an adventure with Max Goof and Daisy. Daisy was no body guard after all…

She was surprised at how smart Max was though. He'd had the least trouble with finding clues as to what direction to take.

There were diamonds missing from the castle and if she didn't know any better, Queen Minnie would've thought that Max had taken them and hid them, because his skills were superb.


	20. Blind

**A/N: This is a continuation of chapter 18. :)**

* * *

 **20\. Blind  
**

"I think it's a parallel universe," Xehanort mused. "C'mon, let's find out."

With that, they opened the door and stepped in the sunlit hallway. For a moment, the pupils were blinded by the light. The stained glass windows looked the same as the ones back home, much like everything else.

"Do you think this is some kind of trick?" Eraqus wondered curiously.

"Beats me."

Meanwhile, Terra, Aqua and Ventus were lounging in the livingroom, because Master Eraqus had given them the day of. The Master himself had temporarily left the castle.

They were going to be in for some surprise…

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued...  
**


	21. Liar

**A/N: This is a continuation of the previous chapter and the last installment of the Eraqus/Xehanort adventures. :)**

* * *

 **21\. Liar  
**

Needless to say, they were quite surprised to be standing eye to eye with two guests, who looked oddly familiar…

"How is this even possible!" Aqua said incredulously.

She'd been the first one to connect the dots, because she had once seen a picture of Master Eraqus when he'd been younger.

She had excused herself, asking if she could talk to Terra and Ventus in private.

"Maybe they're lying?" Ven noted. "They kinda look like liars anyway…"

"Well, I don't care. I'm gonna pinch the Master's chubby cheeks anyway. See if you can stop me," Terra announced, before walking off.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaand that was that for this drabble collection. :)  
**


	22. Smart

**A/N: This is for Shiranai Atsune, who requested a drabble about Sora as Xehanort's vessel (a.k.a. Soranort). Hope you like! :)**

* * *

 **22\. Smart  
**

Xehanort had to give it to Sora, the boy was smart. But not smart enough to become his vessel. Did he really think he could outsmart him? Xehanort had been planning this for decades. What could a lazy sixteen-year-old possibly start against a Master who had the strongest Keyblade in the multiverse?

Needless to say, it had only been a matter of time (and he had plenty of that) before he had Sora completely under his control and he had to admit, this younger body opened a new set of doors for him.

"With this body and mind, I'm unstoppable."


End file.
